The long-term goals and objectives of the T35 program is to continue to develop and enhance research training opportunities for veterinary students interested in careers in biomedical, behavioral, and clinical research. The program will provide intensive, short-term research training experiences for veterinary students from across the country that come to Stanford University for the summer. Each summer, eight first- through third-year veterinary students will be supported by the NIH and another two students will be supported by the Department of Comparative Medicine. Students will spend twelve weeks at Stanford training in basic, behavioral, or clinical research aspects of the health-related sciences Key elements of the research training plan include a mentored research project in a well-funded and productive laboratory, research-related workshops, research seminars, a journal club, research presentations, and career development sessions with veterinarians who are at different levels of career development and that contribute to research in diverse ways. The program will encourage veterinary students to pursue research careers by exposure to and short-term involvement in the health-related sciences. Training will be of sufficient depth to enable students, upon completion of the program, to have a thorough exposure to the principles underlying the conduct of research. The program is designed to help veterinary students develop careers that will exert a sustained, powerful influence on biomedical, behavioral, and clinical research.